Father I Never Had
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: Vegeta was just your ordinary alien with his own special talents, until he meets a young girl on the street. What event in her past links her to him? A mystery that you won't wanna miss!


Father I Never Had  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Meetings  
  
  
  
Rain dripped down his face, like a large waterfall splashing down to the River bellow it. He headed home in a rush, sure of his wife's fury of his abscence, until something caught his eye. Looking to the side, the traveler's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
" Let me go, creep!! " The girl shouted, pushing her follower away in disgust and fear.  
  
The attacker laughed, grabbing her arm tightly. He had a pale complexion and a high pitched voice that could be heard miles away. " Come on Babe! Quit playing! Let's have some fun, eh? "  
  
The girl screamed, hitting her attackers arm with all she had. " PLEASE! JUST LET ME GO!! "  
  
" Aw...common Babe... "  
  
" Let her go... "  
  
The attacker stopped, looking in the direction of the deep voice.   
  
The traveler stood there in fury, his dark hair wet and damp. The man's eyes were pitch black, but a small shine of pride shimmered white within them. He was short, about Five Feet, and was obviously violent by the blood thirsty look on his face.  
  
The attacker snickered, letting go of the girls arm and facing her defender. " Ohh...a tough guy? Lemme see what your made of... "  
  
Within seconds, the traveler charged the girls attacker. Landing a few well placed punches in the man's face, the traveler backed away and gave the other a trademark grin. " There...See "  
  
The attacker cowered below this man like a sick puppy dog, the wet rain adding to his shame. " What are you, man? "  
  
Grinning again, the traveler punched him square in the face. The man's high pitched scream was the last thing heard as he fell to the ground in a heap.   
  
Satisfied, the traveler stood up. His dark hair flowed in the wind behind him, flashing of lightning giving the girl a clear view of his figure. He looked over to the terrified girl, his lips curling into a smile. " You alright? "  
  
The girl ran, thousands of questions running through her mind. Once her feet had carried her as far as she could get, the girl collapsed, and the last sound she heard was feet landing on the ground next to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Leave her alone, Vegeta! " A harsh female voice hissed.  
  
The Saiyan Prince growled, still sitting on the floor.  
  
The girl blinked, a bright and lovely house coming into view before her.   
  
" Rise and Shine... "  
  
She looked over next to her, seeing a firmiliar face. It was him. The one who'd saved her from that awful man. She shivered, backing away as far from the stranger as she could. " What do you want with me? "  
  
Vegeta blinked, that same grin appearing on his face. " Nothing...just wanted to make sure you're ok... "  
  
She blinked back at him, " Who are you?.. "  
  
Vegeta began to speak, but a lovely blue-haired female behind him interrupted. " He's Vegeta " she rolled her eyes, "...And I'm Bulma... "  
  
The Girl flinched, still backing away. She was sitting on a soft maroon couch, and she had an urge to fall asleep on it.  
  
" Woah! We're not gonna hurt ya! " Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms.   
  
She began to relax, crossing her legs to get comfortable.  
  
" Can you tell us who YOU are? " Bulma questioned, sitting down on the couch next to her.   
  
The girl once again panicked and backed away. She didn't want to go back. Not back to that horrible orphanage.  
  
Vegeta was becoming impatient, " Talk, kid! "  
  
" Don't scare the poor girl! "  
  
She was glad that Bulma had saved her from Vegeta's comments, and seemed to have slightly warmed up to the kind woman.  
  
Bulma looked back at her, smiling sweetly. " Don't worry...You're safe here... "  
  
The girl lowered her head, clenching her fists in her lap. Should she tell these kind strangers? Should she risk telling her secret and get thrown back to that place of torture?  
  
" COME ON, KID! "  
  
She flinched, then heard Bulma's loud voice hiss back. " COOL IT, BUB! "  
  
" Please stop! "  
  
The two lover's blinked and stared in the strange girl's direction. Their facial expressions made her want to burst out laughing, something she'd been unable to do for over 2 Years.  
  
" My name is Lana... "  
  
Bulma clapped her hands together, that sweet smile still on her face. " What a precious name, Lana! "  
  
Once again, Vegeta rolled his eyes. " Yea...great, now what the heck were you doing out that late! "  
  
Lana hesitated, still staring down at her lap. She didn't want to remember the events that lead to this, she didn't. She could still here the shouts of the Headmistress as she escaped. The continues curse words still spun in her mind, and the faces of all her friends watching as she turned around. She'd only seen them for second's, but it felt like she'd taken a mental photo of that moment.  
  
" Kid? "  
  
Lana looked up at Vegeta, " Oh! Forgive me! I do that alot... " She bit her lip, staring her hero in the eye.  
  
" Sure there's not something wrong? "  
  
Turning in the direction of Bulma's voice she shook her head. " Just remembering... "  
  
" If you tell us, maybe we can help... "  
  
That was what made her break. Lana panicked, backing away and jumping over the couch. " NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! "  
  
Bulma gasped as one of her vases crashed to the ground and scattered.   
  
" I'm not going back!! "  
  
Vegeta managed to grab her arms, trying to keep her from getting away from his grip.  
  
Lana began to struggle, kicking and jabbing the Saiyan Prince as hard as she possibly could. " YOU WONT MAKE ME!! "  
  
" Kid! THAT'S ENOUGH!! " Vegeta shouted, his voice traveling throughout the building.  
  
She gave up, sliding to the ground and dragging Vegeta with her as she began to sob. " You can't... "  
  
Sighing in relief, Vegeta layed his head back against the wall, holding the girl in his arms. He began to breathe easy as her cries stifled." Relax Kid...your not going back... "  
  
She never heard, for she'd fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kinda short! But it was a good start! ^.^  
  
  
  
Booyaka!  
  
Me 


End file.
